borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 14
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: If you could create a new enemy in borderlands, what would it be? ---- I would create the bunny from monty python and the holy grail lol. It would drop a grenade mod called the holy hand grenade. Stealthmode8 15:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal... *sigh*...look it up... Hefe 15:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) the kraken. basically crewmerex the invincible on crack. REPTILICUS! I'm a bit surprised there are no reptile based creatures - no snakes, no dragons, no crocs. Reptilicus was a guilty pleasure from Saturday afternoon monster movies. Dragon-ish snake creature that spits acid. Blow a piece off and it regenerates into another creature. So Fire/Corr/Shock attacks would be required or you'll keep having to fight more-n-more creatures. They'll start off small, relative to the size of the piece, but get bigger over time until they reach full size so you'd better be quick about it! (BTW, in case anyone from Gearbox is on, I give full permission for this idea's use in the game. Gratis! Not like Reptilicus was my original idea.) Of course, the drop would have to be equally fiendish. An uber-Corrosive Eridian? MeMadeIt 17:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) There are no reptile based creatures? Haven't you seen the Rakks? or even bloodwing (easyer to see it in Dr. Ned island), they are flying reptiles! Anyway, this isnt the subject. allow me to make a recap before, we have zombies, soldiers(lance), bandits, dog-like things, burrowing stuff, little sneaky creeps, car crashing spiders, shielded species,flying lizards...that about all i can think of right now. In my sense, we miss underwater things and stealthy/invisible stuff. So i would add tentacular winged-human-squid (Mini-Cthulhu!), and behemoth-like creatures that distort light around them, making a blur where they are (they are noisy too, aswell as they have visible footprints).Valtiell 17:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see enemies duel wielding guns. One, the enemy would be tougher, he has 2 guns. Two, there would be more guns to loot if certain enemies dropped 2 guns. Erocknormous 2:06; March 16, 2010 How about a mutant breed of skag that adapted to an aquarious environment - sort of a half crab worm half skag hybrid. Other than that, a bandit warlord - operates a huge mechanical suit ( like the devastator ) only with a chainsaw and multiple minguns located on him. Has the ability to instanly kill the vault hunter with the saw. A Lonely Nomad Two words.......GIANT MIDGETS Those are called regular people.... just joshin ya.Hefe 19:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Like he said, there are Zoms, soldiers, bandits, creatures of all kinds. One enemy that I think would be good to add are hords of insane robots, something like the necrons from warhammer 40,000 but not a complete ripoff, n something that can catch cars during boost. I think the dual weilding enemies n the invisable enemies are also good ideas.RageWolf 19:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Considering its a desert planet, why not one of the most dreaded creaturse of the desert? The GRABOID!!! (not sure if I spelled that correctly) anyways, yeah... Lone-Wanderer 19:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :D I love the Graboid idea, they should do a homage of the tremor series (or maybe they did.... that's why the skags look that way, hmm.. ;D ), or demons from the "Book of the Dead" movie series. Like possessed bandits or bandit cultists or something like that :) -=cyber_rat=- 10:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to shoot Harry Potter. Or that giant floating Barbara Boxer head I saw in that commercial. SkinBasket 20:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Not enough Crab Worm diversity! Lets see some badass ones, elemental ones, and maybe more fully grown ones (just not as tough as Crawmerax). Maybe the next DLC can take place underground!! Gunslinga 20:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga How about a water enviroment with an assorment of Fish, eels, squid, clams, etc. You could have some kind of fishy boss like OLD GREGG (look him up on you tube). There could be a shark/ scagg cross breed. The aliens could be like the people from Atlantis with electric shooting tridents. There could be electric eels, morey eels that spit acid, some lobster crab type things. Crawmax could have a tougher brother or sister that could swim around and give you trouble. The guns could be in treasure chests. You could drive boats around and have to dive around and swim and hold you breath.Cbchess 21:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I like this. As long as Spongebob and Patrick are involved, otherwise it sounbds kind of terrible. Borderlands: Bikini Bottom Battlefront. SkinBasket 00:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget Squidward and Mr. Crabs! Money, Money, Money, Money!Cbchess 13:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) how about mutants, we know some strange crap happens on pandora, mabye one of the companies were experimenting on genetics on pandora and it all went wrong, so youll see random mutants running around, high hp, only mellee, im thinking somthing like a charger from l4d2